


Five (Cancer) Patients Wilson Treated (besides Grace)

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's had his share of unusual cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five (Cancer) Patients Wilson Treated (besides Grace)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://doublefourtime.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://doublefourtime.livejournal.com/)**doublefourtime**.

**1.**  
His first case was a disaster: he was too young, the hospital was too small, the patient was too sick and too poor. She was a single mother with two little boys that would stare up at him while they discussed her "options". He wanted--very, very badly--to tell her it was time to give up, that ovarian cancer at this stage was virtually untreatable. But when he saw those kids crawling on his carpet, he couldn't bear to tell her that her only two options were: die in the hospital or die at home.

 **2.**  
Between his first and second marriages, he had twelve patients: five were long-term, seven were new; six were terminal, four were in chemo, one was refusing treatment, and the last he referred to another hospital's Diagnostics department because despite removing all the tumors they could find and half of the patient's liver in the process, she continued to decline. The other doctor--a Dr. House--called him two days later, telling him the problem wasn't cancer. Before he could ask what the problem _was_ , the line was dead.

 **3.**  
His name was William--Bill to most. He was tall, handsome, and all of sixteen. He went to his appointments with Dr. Wilson alone, ever since his mother had fainted when she heard the words "small cell lung cancer". He was on a dozen medication and his second round of chemo, and he told himself he was feeling better. So when Dr. Wilson said he was going to die in six months no matter what they did, he first took a swing at him, and then collapsed in his arms, sobbing, comforted by the experienced voice in his ear and smooth hand on his back. (He never did tell his mother about that.)

 **4.**  
He fell in love with her almost immediately. She was cute and dark all at once. She would laugh at his stupid jokes about tanning salons and he would hold her hand when she was having doubts about the surgery. _It's only a tiny patch of skin, that's all,_ he would say, and she would whisper, _But it's on my face,_ and he would tuck her hair behind her ear and say, _I think you're beautiful no matter what, Julie,_ and then hold her close until his phone rang or there was a knock at the door or it was time to drive her home.

 **5.**  
"You have pancreatic cancer," he said without a hint of feeling in his voice. "We can try radiation--"

"I don't want radiation."

"I know that." He tossed the file onto his desk and rubbed his eye.

"How long do I have?"

"Three, four...maybe six months," he said without looking up.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to work." Wilson looked up at the sound of cane against carpet.

"House--this is serious."

"You don't think I know that?" House said, hoisting himself up. Wilson started digging in his desk for another file when he heard the door open and then, "Wilson."

He looked up again to see House with one foot out the door, turned back halfway.

"Thanks," House mumbled, and limped away.


End file.
